In the Headmaster's Office
by alaskapotter
Summary: Dobby and the Sorting Hat get up to some weird antics in Dumbledore's office. Completely bogus nonsense.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I know this is a totally lame story idea, but my friend requested it so here goes it! (please, be nice)**

Dobby ran down the long hallway to the room he knew his lover was waiting in. It had been at least a year since he had last seen him. They had gotten together one night for some fun, but it ended up turning into something much deeper. He reached the stone gargoyles blocking the headmasters office. "Rock Candy!" he practically screamed and raced in. The stairs moved, but not fast enough. Dobby sped up, desperate to see his one true love. He burst through the door at the top of the staircase.

There he was, perched high on a shelf- the Sorting Hat. Dobby accioed the Sorting Hat into his waiting arms. "Well hello Sorty." he said, as seductive as his squeaky voice could manage. He was so overjoyed to be reunited with his lover that a few tears leaked out of his tennis ball sized eyes. They sat there for a few minutes, enjoying each others' presence. Suddenly, Dobby kissed his Sorty on the brim of his hat, making him gasp in shock. Sorty gazed at him with wonder, before kissing the tip of the elf's long nose. They giggled, an odd sound to hear from the hat.

"Oh Dobby," sighed Sorty, "How I've missed you so!" and with that they flung themselves at eachother and began kissing, hungrily, as if they were trying to permanently damage the other. They writhed around on the floor, gasping and giggling. Sorty even let slip a couple house names in surprise. "Ravenclaw! Ooohhh..."

They didn't hear the door open, but they heard the shrill scream of the deputy headmistress and McGonagall walked in on their antics. "What in merlin's name are you two doing? And in the headmaster's office?" As if on cue, she fainted on the spot.

 **A/N**

 **What do you think? Add a second chapter or kill it completely?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Due to popular request I have decided to write a second chapter. I know it's a stupid ship, but people seem to like it so…also it takes place several years into the future when Dobby and Sorty are married.**

 **WARNING: MAY BE TOO HOT FOR YOU**

Dobby stepped out of his car and ran to the front door. He was so excited to start working on Sorty's birthday present. He had come home four hours early so he could get ready, there was so much to do! He opened the front door and skipped into the living room. He was so excited! Dobby opened the bag of balloons and various bobbles. He started hanging them up when he heard giggling. _Who could that be?_ It was definityely a womans giggle, it sounded familiar for some reason.

"Who is it?" Dobby squeaked, "who's giggling?"

He ran down the hallway and burst into the bedroom. There, in the sheets lay Sorty. He was laying with _Hermione Granger!_

"Wha-a?" gasped Dobby.

"Sshhhh…" replied Sorty.

 **Well, should I continue? Please review it really helps me learn my writingness**


	3. INFORMATIONS

Hey guys thank you all so much for actually liking these trainwrecks of stories. I want to write more but am in a rut and would love it if you could send me your prompts. PM me or just add it as a review. Thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is super short, but I haven't written anything in a long time and I know this isn't a legit story that tons of people follow so whatever. If you do like it, please send me reviews. They make me smile**

Dobby was walking down the street, swinging his arms and singing to himself. He probably was the happiest elf in the world, as he had just graduated House Elf School with top marks. He danced through all the shops in Diagon Alley, even grabbing a small girl's hands and spinning around with her. He wandered into the new shop, Olivander's, and started chatting with the young man at the counter. Dobby was so wrapped up in his conversation he didn't notice the group of men and women who walked in until the shopkeeper looked up in amazement. Dobby turned and his world was changed forever. Sitting on a tray carried by all the people was a hat. This was not just any hat, but a talking hat with emotions.

"Hi. I'm Dobby." The young elf said softly, intimidated by the hat's good looks.

"I'm the Sorting Hat for Hogwarts," he replied, "but you can call me Sorty."

They blushed and turned away, not knowing what future had in store for them...


End file.
